


lazy afternoon

by PersephoneWrites



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, pls enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneWrites/pseuds/PersephoneWrites
Summary: alec and clary have an afternoon on the couch





	

Clary sat slumped on the couch next to Alec, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front if them. Alec held a tub of popcorn on his lap as he kept his eyes trained on the door.

"Hey Alec how great is it that you're gay and EXPLICITLY ATTRACTED TO MEN," said Clary as she leant over to steal some of his popcorn. 

"I sure love being really gay Clary. And dating men and literally never women," he replied cheerfully, "It's almost like my sexuality affects every aspect of me as a human being and the prejudices I have faced and worked through are essential to my personality." 

"Wow Alec," said Clary, nodding in agreement, "It must make you feel really shitty when people think you should date women rather than the man you love. Just like your homophobic parents do."

"Yes that is really homophobic," Alec responded, pulling out his phone to text Magnus, "they obviously have no consideration for the feelings or experiences of marginalised people despite professing to love me."

"Are you going on a date with Magnus tonight?" 

"Yes.We're having dinner at his apartment," he said. 

Clary highfived Alec and they continued being friends forever and Alec never dated a woman because he is gay and that is how he has defined his sexuality and will continue to do so for the rest of his life. Then Alec got up and went on a fun date with Magnus (who is a man) and so much fun and it was really gay.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> haha u thought
> 
> seriously tho clalec is homophobic pls rethink your ship
> 
>  
> 
> edit 01/09/17  
> okay so i didn't check this account for like 7 months and i return to a shitstorm of honestly laughable hate comments  
> So:  
> fuck you and your homophobic trash boat
> 
> also stop commenting 'IT'S STILL IN OUR TAG' yes i know that's the point shitbrick please go outside for once in your life
> 
> And a big thank you to all the lovely people who left positive comments/argued with the trolls


End file.
